User blog:Blitzsparkz/Jewelpet opinion (copy and paste)
For me. Tinkle has the best art style/animation for the humans but not the jewelpets. What can i say that's already been said. Its the best season. Sunshine ending is good but I felt that it was rushed. We know abut the dark magic but it feels like at the last few episode, the writers was like "lets just make jewelina evil and start a war." I wish that they would slowly build up jewelina being evil in few episode before the war. kira deco was my second favourite not just because it was super sentai theme, It has guys as the main characters. Furthermore, partnering with all 5 femlae jewelpets. And lots of action. Ending was very very good. Happnies was the weakest in my opinion but it grew on me as time past. Most jewelpets has an episode focus around them. Red eyes jewelpet episode was my favorurite but i kinda hate how some characters were reuse as being evil. Why kind some characters that never been controlled be control instead. (Waiting for red eyes luna and peridot) It's just me being picky Lady was kinda mixed feelings for me. It was a very serious and dark theme. No much comedy at all. It's like this season is for older audience which is good but i feel like jewelpet should be those comedy/fantasy/fun and little-bit serious series. The title says it all. The series focus way too much on the humans and not the pets. Lots didn't even talk.(No wonder luna's VA didn't know there was another jewelpet series, she was even part of lady jewelpet) At the same time, dark theme is my favorurite so we get to see some actions Can i say that i love Magical change? Idk why but i just love it. Lots of people don't like the cast for this. For me, I love it. Nothing wrong trying something new. Airi having 4 jewelpets is pretty unique. Ruby is the main mascot. Obviously she has to be in. Larimar (my favorurite) is an acception as she is new. Usually, new pets get this treatment FINALLY Luna's on the main cast. Was waiting for a long time as she's also one of my favorurite. The glasses and the voice grew on me so no problem with that. Labra is also part of the main cast so ok. Luea, acception as well. Its her second year afterall. For me, I always wanted the main cast to change because i see too much of them. I thought of luna replacing ruby(rabbits), diana replacing garnet(cats), milky/peridot replacing sapphie(dogs), floura replacing angela(sheeps/alpaca), labra...idk. Thus I'm not complaining. The episode is a different story. Yes there are comedy and so much for that and i feel like there's no story progression except a few. Each main cast have more then one of their own episode, meaning not all jewelpets will appear. 10mins per part and 2min commercial...likely some episode tells the same story. Category:Blog posts